Illusions In The Heart
by TheaRewindsDestiny
Summary: This is my first published fanfic so pls don't kill me if its not up to your standards. Umm... I'm bad at summaries so yeah... This is a one-sided OC X Mukuro/ OC X Hibari story with a little (another)OC X Alaude at the very end. The characters might be a little OOC but pls forgive me as I am still learning.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes widen in surprise as those hands providing me support disappeared under me as I defied gravity and floated in the air. _He _knew my mind was too stubborn to choose to see those illusions but yet, proving myself to be quite a good illusionist despite the flaw. _His _illusions are the only thing providing me support before I plummet into oblivion. I know, but I can't see it. The fear of dying struck me but I can't move a muscle. Cherry blossom  
petals fluttered around me and my muscles felt weaker by the second. I forced my head to turn towards _him._ That cruel, heartless, dammed illusionist with dark purple hair that is shaped like a pineapple and bi-colored eyes which played around with my mind, weakening it bit by bit when I was most vulnerable, causing my mind to see certain illusions casted by _himself_ like my unspoken weakness, cherry blossoms which practically paralyzes my muscles and which I somehow managed to catch.

My eyes were screaming out a one word question: "Why? " I don't understand why _he_ would do such a thing. When _his_ crimson red and sapphire blue eyes caught mine, _he_ gave out a laugh. Not the one that I usually heard but the cold and creepy one which _he_ gave to everyone else. "Why, you ask? I'm sure you know the answer yourself but you just choose to not accept it… or is it that you want to hear those words come out of my mouth yourself?" _He_ finally asked.

Tears started to form in my eyes threatening to fall if _he_ dared to say those forbidden words to me that was in my mind for a long time. All _he_ did was to give me a devilish smirk before opening that dreaded mouth of _his _to speak. "I never loved you nor had any close feelings towards you the whole time. It was all an act. I only used you as a tool to get Mr. Kyoya mad; to weaken his mind from all the pain and jealousy and of course, here comes in foolish old you. Going all according to my plans… Kufufufu…" _He_ gave that last laugh as _he_ saw the tear that I have been holding in roll down my cheeks. "I trusted you. I loved you with all my heart and y-you just-" I strained all my muscles to talk but all efforts went to waste, only to get cut off by the only person to escape the Vindice water prison, Mukuro Rokudo. "With all your heart? Are you sure about that? Every time I look into your mind, all I see is flashes of memories about you with that skylark. I don't think that's called loving someone with all you heart." More tears rolled out of my eyes as I shut it, not wanting to hear any more of _his_ lies.

Authoress notes: Don't kill me pls? This is a part of my story that I wrote a few months back and I really hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update every week if possible and umm... pls review?


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the door to the rooftop slam open with a loud "Bang". My eyes remained firmly shut as I breathe in what I thought would be my very last breath as I felt a huge gush of air come up from under me. I knew Mukuro had released his illusions and that I was going to drop down from the roof of Namimori; the place where I first created peace in, my place of pride and what was soon going to be where my grave would lie…or what I thought. I felt cold metal wrap itself around my wrists and I opened my eyes to meet with a very familiar chain binding my hands together. My body reacted instantly, pulling the chains down with my hands and doing a mid-air handstand and twirled my legs, tangling my leg with the chains. As the chains retracted, I gave myself a little twist, saving myself just before I crashed into the wall on the roof. I really have my ten year later self to thank, teaching all types of fighting situations to him and thanks to that, he got used to these types of situations. When I landed in Hibari's arm safely, I turned my head to face that dammed illusionist. _His_ face wore an amused expression before quickly shaking it off and giving _his_ laugh. "Kufufufu… I guess this is goodbye for now. Until next time." _He_ disappeared into mist before Hibari could hit _him_ with one of his tonfas, the other still have its chains bounding my wrists together.

When he completely disappeared, my already weak knees gave way and I slumped down onto my knees sobbing uncontrollably. I don't even know what or why I'm crying… Me being so blind to not see through _his_ plan or me being plain stupid to trust that sly illusionist who managed to trick the Vindice. I didn't care all that much now… Strong arms pulled me into a warm and deep embrace. At that time, I didn't realize how much I was shivering and shaking until those familiar arms wrap themselves around my body, pulling me into a deep embrace. My hands eventually reached up and lock themselves behind him as he whispered comforting words into my ears while stroking my white and long mid curly hair. After what seemed like hours of mindless sobbing, or much rather, all my tears dried up from my greenish-blue eyes, I looked up at him, still in his embrace and my hands currently fiddling with his raven black hair.

He leaned down until our foreheads are touching and gave a small and irritated sigh. "What am I to do with you herbivore? You're always like that; revealing your emotions too easily too easily to others an-" His sentence got cut off when I leaned in and gave him a kiss straight on the lips. When we broke apart, before he could tell me off for breaking his sentence, I whispered, "I'm sorry… I was really mad and confused at the same time… I missed you, Kyo-" this time, it was my sentence which was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. His kiss was much more powerful and dominating than mine and when we broke apart again, I was trying my best to keep my lungs filled with oxygen as I gasped for air. I looked deep into the onyx orbs as he did into my own emerald green with a mix of sapphire blue eyes. His sharp eyes soften just a little before his cool voice registered in my head. "It's against the rules to leave me when I did not give any orders for you to." I laughed mentally. Is that even a rule? I swear, he always make up rules along the way… well, I guess that's Hibari Kyoya for you. He is never direct in this sort of stuff. Well, basically the translation for that is, "I miss you too but don't you dare leave me without my permission ever again." He's never straightforward but he always makes his points clear. His words made my heart skip a beat as a silent tear of happiness roll off my cheeks. He bent down a little to kiss the stain off before I answered, "Yeah… fine but it doesn't mean that you can order me around though." I gave a little chuckle before giving him a big smile, knowing that no matter what happens, if others would even dare try to occupy a space in my heart, he will crush them like the illusions he oh-so-hate and make sure that he is the only one that will remain in my heart.

Authoress's notes: uhh... yeah... Hibari is a little... ooc here because... I wrote this quite some time back and I suck back then?... Nevermind. Things have been very busy for me nowadays and it is so hard to find time to post stuff... not to mention that my tests are coming up in about one or two weeks time?(FYI, back then when I wrote this story, I didn't have a plot at all. it just came to me.) Anyways the omake should be up next and thank you to all those that read/reviewed/favorited my story cause every single one of you guys that have R/R/F this story of mine let me know that I'm one more step closer to... a little dream of mine. Once and again, thank you so much for supporting and -gives readers cookies- review to let me know how I can improve pls :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress notes: (I'm not sure how many people actually reads the notes I write so I wanted to try to put the notes at the front for a change.):Meh~ I don't really know what I'm actually writing myself back then… buutttt, yeah! That's one finished fanfic up and tons more that I need to transfer from my notebook to the computer to go… uhh… the next story will be up whenever I am free (most likely not around these few weeks because my tests and exams are coming… T.T life sucks when you are a secondary 2 student and have to work extra hard for your subject combinations the next year…) so hoped you enjoyed the plotless drabble of mine(hope it's not too bad for you guys) , hope you guys can review once and again and thank you for… reading/supporting? Oh, and Yay! It's my birthday! For once in many years, I am happy since this is the first time I am celebrating it with the net! Oh, and if anyone is interested, I have an instagram account under the same name(Thearewindsdestiny) and I post my drawings, anime/manga stuff and a little of my daily life.

OMAKE~

As though far away in between the dimensions of space and time, a certain blonde sat on her "throne" and chucked at the amusing sight displayed through the very eyes of the skies itself. Another person with a lighter shade of blonde hair came in and sat on the "throne" beside the first. "What's so interesting?" the other blonde asked. The first blonde chuckled again before pointing at the rift where the image was showing through the cloud of mist. "Don't you think that they resemble us in many ways, hm? Alaude?" The blonde male's eyes drifted towards the touching image and back onto the female's. "The cloud and the wind… it is said that it is impossible for the two to be at peace together but we proved it wrong. That was long forgotten and the later generations' cloud and wind guardians proved the statement somewhat wrong. There came the fifth generation where the two guardians remained as close friends but here comes along the tenth generation… hm… it's a little weird that Thea would actually fall for him… Hibari Kyoya. The aloof and drifting cloud. He looks quite a lot like you though. It's no wonder Thea fell for him since we practically have the same taste-" "Waylinde." The male recognized as Alaude called in a stern and cool voice. The other blonde recognized as Waylinde turned towards him and looked into his eyes with her sapphire blue ones. "Well, I'm not lying. The only difference I see between you both is that your hair is blonde and a little sharper and messier than his black hair… but that makes him look hotter I guess." she said with a shrug before busily looking back at the young cloud guardian, comparing the differences, but what she did not notice was that the male blonde had slipped out of his "throne" and stood at the empty space to her left. When she turned right in attempt to tease the first cloud guardian, she found herself staring at an empty seat. "Ala-ahh!" her attempt to call for the cloud guardian failed miserably as she got cut off by the Italian skylark himself, hugging her from the side. "Not much difference? Then I'll show you personally how different we are." He whispered huskily at the shell of her ear causing her to shiver before one of his hands slipped behind her head, pulling her towards him and smashing his lips on hers.


End file.
